Depth Date (Takao story on Tuesday possibly)
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: After the Sirens and ships bury the hatchet, some chose to fight still... The discovery of a new ship made by 2 nations only raises more questions. Rated T for violence, death and profanity. Chapters on Wednesday. Doesn't follow lore. Key G and T are villains. Poll for next story being set up tomorrow. On Semi Hold. Chapters will be posted on Set Dates.
1. Combo ship

**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Azur Lane. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Azur Lane, Shanghai Manjuu, Ximen Yongshi and a few others do.**

There were dozens of wrecks within the ocean. Many of whom were destroyed by war.

It was because of this war that many ships, both belonging to the warring nations… And many who weren't alive weren't there.

This was at the foremost of the mind of Observer A who continued to plunge the tentacles of her gear into the ocean.

The war between Siren and other nations had long since ended as neither side could defeat the other… The ship girls would rise up to strike down the Sirens and they would continue their tests and experiments which would be foiled.

It didn't stop them from doing said experiments… And a few sirens refused to see the reasoning in their actions as wrong. They continued to cause problems under the leadership of the Ember and Key Point G.

One of the Observer's tentacles snagged on something and the girl blinked.

"Hmm? Interesting. I better take this to the… Boss." She started to say before realizing the ship she had grabbed was very much alive… And not one of the many ship girls within either side.

She would take it to the other sirens as she gently grabbed the unconscious ship before hauling it over her back as she carried it back towards the siren base.

She was unaware of the Lurker watching her.

**(Siren research base 2.)**

The base was mostly empty as most sirens had been patrolling the waters of the base, almost nobody but Purifier and the Observer Zero questioned her.

Or why the ship she was hauling in her arms was seemingly male, but not female.

She laid the ship down in front of Arbiter, the commander of the sirens and the one who had sent her on the mission to begin with.

"And what may I ask… Is this?" Arbiter asked as the commander floated down. her own combat tentacles wrapped around her as she reclined on her mobile throne.

"I found it in the ocean… You think it's an experiment form the rebels?" She asked her master while the women examined the ship in front of them.

The blueish lines made him seem a lot similar to an Eagle Union ship, but the darkish Black and Blue lines and reminded her of an Iris Libre warship. He had darkish hair and a white and blue jacket, black jeans with an eagle emblem on them and a pair of blue sneakers.

Had the nations come together to work on a join project warship? That interested very greatly, it invested her deep into more research.

"Perhaps… Take him to the lab and await my orders. I want to keep him under guard. He's very interesting, I've never seen a ship like him along the other fleets… He doesn't seem hurt, more like he was exhausted and collapsed into the ocean." She hummed and poked at him with her tentacles.

She hummed and rocked back and forth; her purple eyes made her look all the more utter worldly which she was. She turned back to her servant and lieutenant.

"I want you to watch over him… We still have rebels within our ranks still and with all of our sides trying to get reinforcements? I want to keep our soldiers ready and raring." The girl nodded. She was loyal to her leader.

There were many things that made the Sirens knew that other ships seem different to them. they were warriors, a very alien race compared to humanity.

Observer A blinked and continued to tap at the ship. She was curious, as were all the sirens about him once they knew what the figure was capable of.

"And the ship, boss?" She asked. Arbiter turned to look at the girl before sighing.

"Leave him hear now and wait for him to wake up…. I'll ask him questions when he wakes up. I don't want to ask him anything now when he's asleep… Even if we're trying to discover more about him… Just because he's super strong…" She blushed at the idea before she leaned back on her throne.

It seemed today was full of ideas to confuse her. she poked at him before sighing and starting to wait for him to wake up.

Author notes

**Phew, first chapter done! I want to point out this story isn't going to follow the show and such. next chapter will be on Wednesday or so and will show the new ship meeting Arbiter, Purifier. and the Observer A. until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: I am making a poll for the next Azur Lane story and the pairings are 3 for each group.**


	2. Arbiter

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Depth Date. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Azur Lane, Shanghai Manjuu, Ximen Yongshi and a few others do.**

The ship known as 'Charger le tonnerre' or Charger grunted as the 2-dozen gun ship slowly stood up and looked around.

"My, such an interesting ship, hmm?" He heard and turned to be nearly nose to nose with a girl who looked to be reclining in a shark shaped throne with a trio of tendrils, 2 black and 1 white. She also wore a white top that barely left anything to the imagination. Her gown was also pale as snow but also exposed her stomach and legs which ended with black and white heels which reminded him of fresh snow.

The blue flames, quartet of canons and small guns didn't help as he shuffled backwards only to be grabbed by another set of tendrils.

"Nope, not running away, silly!" Chaser turned only to almost die blushing all he was able to.

While the first girl had at the very least had something covering her. The few clothing pieces she had were very much meant for water. She had a very black and yellow, it cut off on her stomach, the bikini shorts with a dress made more crimson on his cheeks, her 7 or so tendrils grabbed around him.

She also didn't wear shoes, but the fact that her arms, her stomach, her legs were also bare before Charger pulled away for a moment.

"Stop, that's not regulation!" He hissed before Arbiter floated behind the duo. She was flanked by Purifier who sat on her board.

"He looks like a fighter… Hmm, maybe not much." The girl said before charged aimed a canon attached to his arm at the being.

"Both of you back off… He's our guest… I never expected to see a ship made by the Iris Libre and Eagle Union. I didn't see any such ideas in our simulations when we had a war with them." Arbiter tapped at him with his tentacles which he dodged.

A chuckled with amusement before forcing Chaser to sit, Arbiter looked at him as Chaser looked at the ruler of the Sirens with nervousness.

"I am Arbiter, I am leader of the sirens and one of the strongest beings, these are my Lieutenants: Purifier, the one who irons out the flaws in my plans… A? She is my observer who gathers data and is who one of my strongest soldiers." Arbiter stated as Chaser blinked.

"I am Chaser. Super Cruiser and prototype formed from cooperation of the Alliance with the Iris Libre and Eagle Union." He crossed his legs under him.

"I'm a soldier, you're a ruler. I know of you… Saint Louis and Enterprise warned me you can be a skilled liar and thus you are also a skilled strategist." He said. A rolled her eyes and poked him.

"Stop that, your tendrils are wet from sea water. You might like wet seafood, I don't." A rolled her eyes before Charger hummed and pulled away.

"Great, another sense of humor… Isn't like we have enough of that." Arbiter stated. she crossed her arms and looked at the boy who returned her gaze.

"You're not scared being surrounded by Sirens? You know we're pretty tough and can easily kill you…." Chaser looked at A who had curled her tendrils around her.

"If you wanted to kill me? You would have done it when I was passed out from fighting G and T's forces, cuttlefish… So would hang ten over there… I know your stronger than me, but you still want me to study… It's a lot better to have a captive then a corpse, isn't it?" He asked. He got no answer. He didn't need someone else to tell him he was important.

The technologies used to create him were powerful, they had also used by Sirens, they could sense him and he him.

"Yes… A, keep an eye on him along with Purifier, I'm going to see B and Dreamweaver… The Creator has split the sirens apart and I refuse to serve his designs anymore… We were to Shepard Humanity through simulations… not this." She left the room and he turned to A before he hummed.

"So, what's with the baby squid equipment?" He asked as A hummed and chuckled before Purifier reclined on her board while her drones circled him with amusement.

If Chaser was scared or cared? He didn't show it as the two Sirens looked at him with interest.

He smiled at the duo, unaware that Arbiter was jealous slightly of the other sirens showing such attention to Chaser. She just didn't know it and wouldn't until later down the road.

Arbiter also didn't know that Chaser was the center of the war and that the others be after him down the road. They just didn't know he had been engaged in the battle recently.

Arbiter wondered what the others would talk about at the moment.

Author notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Chaser isn't meant to be stronger than everyone, he's not unstoppable. Next chapter will be on next Sunday or so and will show Charger bonding with A and Purifier and Arbiter asking to her war council and the other groups. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: I will end the poll in 2 weeks. **


	3. Charger

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Depth Date. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Azur Lane, Shanghai Manjuu, Ximen Yongshi and a few others do.**

Charger continued to look at A. Purifier sat on her board, if there was no battling to be done, she was board. The siren was meant to remove problems within the simulations… But G and T misused their power and changed the simulation.

Humanity had proven to be equal to the Sirens… And yet the creator had turned against them because he could no longer rule them. He had become a monster.

A used her tentacles to bring Charger closer to her as the super cruiser allowed it. he didn't know how to feel about the Purifier, but A? She was amusing and playful, if not snarky and very playful when it came to her words.

"Your very nosey, you know that?" Charger asked. A rolled her eyes at her 'sister'.

"It's kind of in the name? Observer A? Your name is Charger, so…" Charger hummed as she tapped at him with her tendrils before bringing up one of her hands.

Charger blinked before she gently cupped his chin and started to examine him. she noticed energy absorbing into him through their skin

While her tendrils could indeed extract information as they had sensors within them, she preferred to judge Charger by herself.

"You weren't made to be fast, were you? Your capable of bursts of speed, but they deplete your core… As do the nanites reverse engineered from our technology… Those canons are strong enough to rip through almost any target, but the bigger the target…" A stated as Charger raised his hand to look at her.

"The longer it takes to recharge. I was made to bring destruction to our enemies. I am one of the few prototypes… I was told there will never be another super cruiser at the moment due to lack of materials and thus lack of ways to produce another being like me." He cleared his throat as A continued to look him over.

"I can see your very unique… But your still stupid considering you're so nice to someone like me. I've killed a lot of people over the years." A stated.

**(With Arbiter)**

"If you are wishing to keep secrets, I fail to see how we are to combat the traitor sirens and the creator's troops." Arbiter looked at the others in the council.

There was Enterprise, the leader of the Eagle Union, Bismarck from the Ironblood. She walked closer to see King George for the Royal Navy. Kaga for the Sakura Empire, it seemed not all the council was ready.

"You have Charger, don't you?" Arbiter heard from Enterprise as she looked at her and Saint Louis, the leader of the Iris Libre who had created parts of Charger.

"Yes, but you kept secrets. We had rules and one of them was not to keep secrets… What is a prototype ship doing near siren territory? You're lucky A found him before anything happened to him that we couldn't fix." She looked at Dreamweaver who awaited her word.

"Launch the next attack T is regrouping her forces… And tell Beta to not attack G without support… Both of those Sirens could rip this entire world apart, but since they have an army of traitors and ships not from here, we must be even more cautious." She ordered. Dreamweaver bow and then Purifier appeared inside of the room in the form of a hologram.

"They used Siren technology to invent Charger." The call was done before she could even process anything else.

Arbiter coiled her tendrils around her while she glowered lowly.

"You used Siren technology to create a warship? You both amaze me… And anger me all over." Arbiter stated. She mentally ordered A and Purifier to keep an eye on Charger.

"We have a lot to talk about." She saw a bunch of nods. They crossed their arms.

**(With A, Purifier, and Charger)**

Charger sat next to A while Charger poked at her tendrils playfully.

"You know it's weird for you to look like a scallop considering the tendrils." A nodded with amusement and turned around while coiling her tentacles around her body.

"I know how it looks. I didn't make the equipment; I just use it… It's part of me more or less, just like that technology is a part of you… So, you're part siren and part regular ship? I wonder what that makes you." She said before he ran through a number of creatures.

"It would make me a Hydra or Leviathan. Sirens do not have a direct mythological match in human mythology… You pick whichever you wish. A siren is female, I am not female…" He said before something gasped in him.

A and Purifier watched as Charger started to mutate.

"Did you…. Oh." Purifier knew that was happening, he had siren blood within him. A had just woken it up with her own DNA.

"I…" A watched him continue to mutate before blinking.

Both Sirens could only watch in shock.

Author notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I'm happy this story is so loved! I do want to point out I am giving Charger a new 'super' form… And as he does have Siren technology, he is connected to the sirens. Next chapter will be on Sunday or so and will show A and Purifier seeing Charger's Hydra or Leviathan form. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: the Azur Poll ends next week and Kaga, Hood or Takao's story is next if no votes are cast… And the Leviathan or Hydra name for Male sirens will be left up to your decision.**


	4. The Hydra

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Depth Date. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Azur Lane, Shanghai Manjuu, Ximen Yongshi and a few others do.**

A and Purifier watched in shock as Charger continued to mutate from A accidently stirring the Siren Blood within him.

He began to grow in size till he was as big as A who was 7'2. His canons glowed.

He grew another 12 guns which gave him 3 dozen canons which circled him as 2 of the longer guns attached to his arms. He also began to physically change.

His black hair turned grey with shades of red within it. The Sirens watched as 4 demonic looking hydra heads covered in black and purple armor sprouted from his back. these were joined by 12 tendrils similar to A.

Those these glowed a demonic purple, spiked and ended in serrated blade like pincers, his clothing also changed the most.

His jacket became an armored neon long coat which had metallic like armor under him which pulsed with purple and led to a glowing core on his chest. His gloves became red, purple and black while he grew combat boots with symbols of a demonic hydra on them. His jacket had a demonic looking abomination hybrid of a hydra with demonic tendrils around it as well.

His head was finally encapsulated by a metallic helmet that looked partly like a closed helmet used by knights and part like science fiction. A could see the same pulsing red and purple lines of energy flowing into the helmet from the core as a black visor locked over his eyes and a hood and cloak covered his long coat, making him look like a crusader and a soldier at the same time.

He opened his eyes which turned his sclera black. His iris was half black and half purple along with his pupils glowing inhumanly purple.

"A… What the hell did you do to him?" The monstrous being turned and looked at them.

He floated a few meters above the floor, jets implanted into his feet. The hydras grafted metal to his back below his symbol as he sat in a throne like structure.

"I was just examining him… Is this what his Siren blood did to him?" Observer asked. Charger looked at them.

"I was formed from a hybrid of technology of the Iris Libre, Eagle Union and Siren technology… This form is entirely siren… I believe it was made entirely for battle... I believe my Siren components or DNA reacted to A's biology. This is the result… this form is much faster and stronger at the cost of this." He tapped on his core.

"This is the only thing keeping me alive and any damage to it I believe will cause me to revert to my hybrid form. I would call this form a 'Hydra'." Charger stated while looking at his form.

"I think it would be… Better to give this form another Name. Charger is good for your regular form… You have a name worthy of a Siren?" Purifier studied Charger more as his tendrils kept her and A from getting too close.

"You Sirens and your naming… Give me a second to think, I have a lot on my mind. I'm going through a thousand thoughts a second." He started to think while A hovered around Charger.

Purifier could clearly see the feelings A had for the Hydra… She had never been personally smitten with anyone she observed.

She wondered if there was anymore male Sirens. That would be interesting.

"Warden… I would take Executioner, but I'd hurt your feelings… I can't take anything like Potentate as Arbiter has it… Bailiff doesn't sound cool, nor does Magistrate. Guardian works as well… Warden. I will keep the peace of this world as that is the natural state of things, or should be." He turned around before looking at A.

She looked at him only for his tendrils to tense. Warden forced them to stand down.

"You're have to forgive me; I am not in total control of my own powers at the moment." Warden stated before the base shook.

"What the hell? Are G and T attacking us?" Purifier grinned and leaned on her board before Warden and A turned to her.

"Is she always that bloodthirsty? We should clear out the traitors, should we not?" Warden asked.

Purifier was already out the door. Warden and A looked at each other.

"So, I'm guessing she's always like that?" He got a nod as both sighed.

"Let's go handle the biggest group of traitors… I'm sure Arbiter and the others can handle the others while we take out the most dangerous Sirens… Also? Yes, I do wish to see what this new form can do… Without sounding crazy." He stated before he turned and walked away.

"Whatever you say…" She followed him, interested in what her male counterpart could do.

She needed to know more about him… Unaware of the bond her DNA had afforded them… And how it would change Purifier and Arbiter.

Author notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Warden/Charger is supposed to be as strong as Arbiter, not stronger. I'm making my Kaga/Akagi and Hiryuu story tomorrow maybe. Next chapter will be later today or next Saturday and will show A and Warden fighting the Sirens and show off one of the secondary enemies. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Ino's story is later today… And each Azur Lane story is coming 1 a week… Though this and War of the waves get the most updates. **


	5. Duel with T

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Depth Date. Enjoy the 1300-word chapter. I don't own Azur Lane, Shanghai Manjuu, Ximen Yongshi and a few others do.**

The first Chaser was downed by a single shot from Warden. He knew the Sirens could be resurrected and they were easily replaced.

He and A were responding to the flanking attack on the base, the majority of the loyalists and separatist sirens were busy engaging outside.

"There's a massive wave of Sirens coming this way… And something else, I didn't think the sirens had this many troops." Warden stated. A knew there was endless numbers of Sirens.

That and they had no shortage of soldiers, Sirens controlled time and thus built factories and such that helped their war machine. Arbiter had ruled an empire capable of subjugating the multiverse.

She was about to respond when a group of Pawns and a Navigator flanked by 2 Omitter Battleship Sirens.

"I forgot you have a massive fleet…" Warden grunted and shook off the hits before he rushed into battle.

His tendrils lanced out and ripped through Pawns as he lifted his right arm and fired. A watched another Charger collapse before the Omitter slammed him into the water.

The other one fired at him only for his tendrils to block the shot with a Pawn before throwing the smoldering remains at the shark-based Siren.

A waded into the battle, she fired her guns at the Navigator while the Pawns opened fire at her.

Warden slammed a fist into the first Omitter before he tossed her into the water and used his tendrils to parry the cannons of the other Omitter.

He knocked her to the ground and panted as the smoke cleared.

His Hydra heads lanced out and picked up a Pawn before stuffing it into their mouths and chewing the ship up.

He turned to see A blasting the Navigator before slapping her with her tendrils.

He looked at the two wounded Omitters before they heard a voice.

"I told G not to commit all our forces to the front attack… But then again, she never would have…. Never mind." Warden was shot and went skidding back through the water before his pincers dug into the water.

He hummed and looked through his regenerating armor at T. The Separatist coleader looked at him while he floated in his throne.

"T…. I was wondering if one of the coleaders for the separatists would arrive." T threw herself at him.

A watched as Warden blocked her hit with his tendrils before grabbing a pair of blades from his waist.

"I will defeat you, as I was created to do… And then I shall defeat your creator." He kicked her back.

She went for her super weapon only for a shot from one of Warden's guns to knock it away and into the water.

"NO!" She kicked him to the ground and peppered him with fire. He hissed in pain and retreated before grasping her super weapon.

"A, take the blade and go! I'll handle her!" Warden writhed in pain as his body started to repair itself.

This was enough for T to score a slash across his back which knocked him into the water and cut open his armor.

He recovered as his armor knitted itself back together and he fired a volley of shots which hit her in the stomach and knocked her to the water.

He grunted and held his stomach before rushing T.

A finally decided to get involved. She skated along the water, peppering T with her canons as she lashed out and smacked T across the face with her tendrils.

She turned to face her only for one of the Hydra heads to smack her into the remains of a pawn.

She recovered in time to block a slash from Warden before kicking him back. her canons fired at A who rushed out of the way of the lasers.

One of Warden's tendrils wrapped around her arm and pulled her closer before Warden close lined her to the line and raced for her weapon.

He dove and grabbed her blade before a blast from T hit A. She staggered back.

Warden paused as T grabbed A and restrained the Siren, tendrils and all. She held her Katana to her neck.

"You both might be a match for me… But I am guessing your unwilling to let her die." T stated as Warden looked at A.

"If you kill her, I can and will kill you… Why did you rebel against the other Sirens?" Warden looked at A who looked genuinely scared as while she could be restored, she was utterly helpless.

"Because the Creator has judged this version of humanity unworthy to exist and has ordered they be slaughtered. Arbiter and a few Sirens have grown fond of Humanity and stopped the trials we conducted on them." T stated. Warden looked at the blade.

"Release A and I will allow you to go… We are at an impasse." Warden's tone carried a sense of… Worry? T went to speak before she heard over the communicator she carried.

"T, we're pulling out, Arbiter wounded me and we have reinforcements coming. The Creator wants us to come back." G stated. Warden rushed forward.

T fired at him and knocked her other blade out of his hand and went to catch it only for A managed to shoot her in the face. She recoiled in pain before recovering.

Warden aimed one of his arm canons at her and fired at her. The laser knocked her into the water.

"She'll be back, she's tough enough to take on entire fleets." A stated. Warden hummed.

"I know, I wounded her… Are you ok? We got lucky she only had a few troops here." Warden clutched at his chest and transformed back into his regular form.

"That hurt a lot more than I thought… I need a bit to try and get back to my Hydra form… Let me see if…" He tapped into his secondary reactors. He would have to rest as while he did have the stamina to keep up a fight, when he got tired, he stayed tired without rest.

A watched him transform back into his Hydra form and gasped.

"If I get forced out of this form again, I'm going to be resting for 12 hours… My energy charges slowly without an outside force." He stated.

"You didn't have to let her use me as a shield… You got a crush on me or something?" A poked at him with her tendrils and he sighed and looked at her.

He would be blushing if she could see him, the duo looked at all the destruction around them.

"You enjoy a good fight? You remind me of Purifier." A stated as Warden hummed.

"I was designed for combat. I do not have a bloodlust… But I suppose I enjoy combat at the moment if it doesn't result in death… My Hydra form certainly enjoys a challenge." He turned and floated towards the base.

"We should report that we defeat their rear guard. I'm curious as to why they dedicated everything to a frontal attack." Warden stated. A hummed.

"It's probably because G wanted a fight and to test us… Since she tested herself on the rest of the fleets… Her burden is enough to crush the world under it." A stated with amusement.

Author notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out Warden is the super form for Charger and all that. He isn't unstoppable. Next chapter will be on Friday or so and will show Warden and A reporting to Arbiter and show more of Warden and A bonding and show him growing a friendship with Purifier. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Kaga, Akagi and Hiryuu's story is on Tuesday and I will announce the next Azur Lane story after that. **


	6. Warden

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Depth Date. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Azur Lane, Shanghai Manjuu, Ximen Yongshi and a few others do.**

A and Warden floated inside before both warriors looked at Arbiter. They hummed before Arbiter turned to them.

"Charger?!" She bellowed before turning to A with shock, demanding answers before Purifier spoke up.

"A was studying him and she touched him, it awakened the Siren blood within him. It turned him into that, he called himself a Hydra." A went to speak up.

"Yes, and he…." Arbiter turned and slammed the siren to the ground with her tendrils as she sheathed in anger.

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME AND ALLOWED HIM TO BATTLE!? YOU STUPID…." Arbiter roared before Warden stepped forward.

"ARBITER, LET HER GO, IF IT WASN'T FOR HER, I'D BE DEAD OUTSIDE FIGHTING T!" The Siren ruler turned to him before his tendrils snapped the end of their spiked blades.

Arbiter backed off. Warden bent down and helped A to her feet and looked at the Siren Empress.

"I am not a Siren. I'm a Hydra, I don't march under your banner. A helped me fight off T, this entire base and your fleet would be dead if it wasn't for her. You want to run tests and all that, fine… But don't blame A for what she did to me, she didn't know this would happen." Warden stated before withdrawing his tendrils and his Hydra heads.

"Fine… A, you're his partner, keep an eye on him. You unlocked his DNA, your also be going testing. I wish you didn't unlock his blood; I should have done it." Arbiter looked at Warden checking over A who blushed and laughed.

Unlike each Siren soldier and Purifier and Beta who was concerned or helping the duo deal with their wounds. She felt a very alien emotion: jealously.

The Siren ruler withdrew to another room with Dreamweaver, she hummed and blinked before turning to Dreamweaver.

**(With Warden and A.)**

A looked at Warden who released her as she floated away. She hummed and looked at the Hydra. He looked at the Sirens who looked over his form before he hummed.

"I wish I could have seen you fight. You look tough." Warden looked at Purifier with amusement.

"I'm sure there will be more fights in the future. We're going to be fighting the separatist Sirens a lot in the future. I could kill you considering how strong this form seems to be when I'm using it." He said before he looked at the ceiling.

He didn't see Purifier smirk in a very bloodthirsty way. He blinked when she giggled playfully.

"Oh, now I really want you to fight me now…" He looked to the side before he turned and floated away.

"I'm going to find somewhere to rest. I'm very tired after using that much energy to fight." He rubbed at his temples before A spoke up.

"Oh, you can come with me!" She dragged Warden with her as the bulky Hydra warrior followed after her.

"Those 2 are never going to leave each other alone… It's cute." A Scavenger put in before the Sirens went to tend to their injuries and such.

**(A's Room)**

Warden blinked and looked around the room before looking at her.

He was thrown off by A hugging him. She leapt onto the Hydra who backpedaled as he tried to balance the girl who had leapt right into him.

He was forced to cup her legs and back while his tendrils formed an organic net under her so he didn't drop her.

"What are you doing?" He asked as the Siren smiled and nuzzled his neck playfully before the helmeted warrior looked at her.

"I'm giving you a hug for saving my life, silly… Your dense, you know that?" She asked before burying her head into his shoulder.

Warden went to put her down with annoyance before she wrapped her tendrils around him so she didn't fall to the ground.

Warden sighed and walked over to a chair before he sat down. he looked at the Siren and rolled his eyes and patted her head. He hummed and looked at her.

"You're not going to get off me anytime soon, are you?" He looked at her sliver hair and hummed before he ran his fingers through her hair.

He felt weird about the Siren… Mostly because she was acting very playful and offputtingly. He had been told a lot of more different views on the space faring race of girls.

It was very weird for the Siren to be so… Cute. He gently patted her head with amusement.

"You're a lot more…. Adorable then I assumed Sirens would be. I was told they were capable of wiping Humanity off the map if they wanted." Warden stated. A blinked with amusement and looked happy.

She snuggled into the Hydra. She didn't know what drew her to the Hydra, but she did enjoy his company.

He blinked and tapped her head gently.

Author notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I will make the next chapter longer. I want to also point out that Arbiter will be the next girl Warden will bond with but A is the main girl at the moment. next chapter will be on next Saturday and will end up showing starting the romance between Warden/Charger and A and Arbiter finding out more about what Hydras are. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	7. Past of the Hydra

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Depth Date. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Azur Lane, Shanghai Manjuu, Ximen Yongshi and a few others do.**

Warden looked at Observer who continued to snuggle against the Hydra with annoyance. he hummed and tried to get up.

Once again, this was greeted by the girl tugging him down again in annoyance. Warden turned and looked down at the glowing Yellow eyes of the smiling Siren.

"Why are you so opposed to me going anywhere?" He asked while his own tendrils sprayed out all through the chair.

"Because I like being around you right now, is that a problem?" He sighed and tapped her head with annoyance and amusement.

"Fine, I'll stay for a little while more… If I'm going to be staying with you, talk with Arbiter. I don't want you to end up getting strangled to death." Warden muttered. He had no recourse but to cuddle with the smaller being.

It wasn't like he hated the hug; it was that she refused to allow him to move or even stand up.

He said nothing at the moment as he wondered what to say… if there was anything to be said at all.

**(With Arbiter and Dreamweaver)**

Arbiter continued to look over the data they gathered from the drones surrounding the base.

"That is without a very doubt very interesting information… I'm surprised A's DNA was what unlocked Charger's Siren form." She sounded more annoyed then anything.

Dreamweaver hummed and reclined in her seat before speaking up.

"Warden as that form has been named? His Hydra form is a from our extinct counterparts within the Siren species… There was an entire race of these 'Hydras' within our empire." Arbiter turned to look at the screen.

The screen showed a race of warriors clad in white armor not unlike her attire which clashed with the rest of the Sirens.

She hummed and then turned to Dreamweaver before the Siren Scientist continued to speak.

"These 'Hydras' served as a warrior caste to the Siren species… They were intelligent, strong, fast. They served as a military while more than half of the Sirens turned into soldiers as well. I'm surprised to see that Warden has similar characteristics as a commando within the caste… Someone close to the previous empress." She said while one of the tendrils on her equipment pointed at the screen before she floated around the room.

Arbiter looked at the screen before turning to the woman.

"Your saying he's a commando?" She sighed and then turned at the screen and then Dreamweaver looked at the data.

**(With Warden and A)**

A finally got off Warden as the imposing warrior turned to look at the Siren. He cracked his neck before he twirled his tendrils around him which lashed out and grabbed several books.

A watched from her bed as Warden cracked open one and started to read. She watched as one of the Hydra heads on his rigging turned to look at her.

"Your enjoying my company a lot more than one would enjoy the company of a friend." He flipped to a page of a battle which seemed confusing to him as he turned to look at A.

A didn't at all show fear around Warden as he climbed to his feet, below him was water. He stepped into the waist deep water and used his tendrils to drag himself through the water.

"Is it so hard to believe I just enjoy your company? We fought well as a group against T and you don't seem to dislike me." A said. she started swinging her bare legs and feet back and forth while Warden climbed onto her bed.

"That doesn't imply I tolerate you. I enjoy your company, you're genuinely amusing and you did acquaint yourself well in combat… But you know we haven't known each other for more than a few hours, a day at most. We are still strangers… Friends, possibly, but that is the loosest way to describe things at the moment." He stated while the duo stared at each other before Warden pulled his feet under him.

"Well, your acting silly, and I like silly… Besides, I don't always have to be serious. I'm being serious, I like your company." Warden poked her nose with his tendril, careful not to stab her.

He was still trying not to drain his energy and he didn't know how his powers worked.

"I wish for us to duel…" He said. A blinked and them hummed.

"Fine… But if I win, you have to do what I want and be my friend." Warden tapped his chin.

"Fine, but if I win, you teach me how to control these powers." He stated. A nodded and rested in the cradle of her tendrils before looking at Warden with another giant smirk as she hummed playfully.

He hummed with amusement while his tendrils coiled around him.

Neither had any idea Arbiter was intensely angry at both of them.

Author notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I apologize for the chapter being short. I am still deciding what to do with this story. Next chapter will be on next Saturday and will end up showing a fight between Warden and A. until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: I am making the Hood, Belfast and Prince of Wales story next on Sunday or so and then the Zeppelin story. I also want to point out Charger is only as strong as a Siren and not stronger yet… And his Warden/Hydra Form is only used around the Sirens. **


	8. Friendly Sparing

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Depth Date. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Azur Lane, Shanghai Manjuu, Ximen Yongshi and a few others do.**

Warden easily dodged A's canon blasts aimed at his head by slamming his tendrils into the water.

This threw him into the air where he countered with a barrage of his own. A skated backwards and struck with her tendrils.

"Ok. Your fast, I'll give you that much." Warden stated as he continued to fire and drew closer. He was forced back by A's tentacles and slid backwards on the water.

"Your tough, I have yet to see a ship, a Siren… Anyone on water, pack that much firepower. I'd almost say your compensating for something." Warden hummed and lashed out with more of his Tendrils.

A ducked backwards before wrapping her own tendrils around his and tugging him forward before kicking him into the water of the training arena.

Warden wondered how someone with bare feet could kick so hard and looked at his cracked chest armor.

A watched as the armor repaired itself, but Warden rubbed at his ribs all the same.

"It's hard to believe your just a spy considering the skill and experience you have." Warden stated. A rolled her eyes and giggled.

While she did enjoy the praise coming from Warden as most Sirens didn't enjoy or believe she was worthy to enter the field besides Beta? She still sensed it was a plot to get her to drop her guard.

"False praise is only going to make things worse for you, Warden. I would suggest keeping your attention on the fight and not on how well I am as a combatant… that said? I thank you all the same." A drew closer after this.

Warden backed off after this. A was a lot more skilled at direct combat then he thought. He hummed and fired a shot that was sidestepped before circling around.

"Does that new form require a lot of power? You seemed to be able to control that power a lot better." A stated, Warden hummed.

He continued to try and lash out with his tendrils, sent his hydra heads to nip at her arms. He fired off more canon lasers.

He needed space and A either blocked his hits with her own tendrils and smiled teasingly at him for his effort.

Or she grabbed at them to try and pull him close. Warden shivered at how cold she felt… Or how soft and cold her hands were.

He blinked, why did he get such strange thoughts around A? he was designed for combat, he didn't understand such feelings.

He managed to score a canon shot to her stomach. She gasped and he hummed before managing to start pulling away.

That was when A wrapped her tendrils around his arms and tendrils while she grabbed his arms with hers.

Warden watched her smirk devilishly before she fired all her canons into Warden at point blank range.

This threw him backwards into the water where A rushed forwards. Warden looked up only to see A leap playfully onto his chest.

He blinked with confusion before his hydra heads wrapped around her waist. She smiled sweetly at him.

"I win." She said before leaning forward. She placed a kiss upon the tip of Warden's armored nose. His cracked armor once again to repair itself before she blinked.

Warden had the tips of one of his canons pressed against her bruised rips as Warden hummed.

"I would call this a tie, A…. Your damn good for a spy, I think the Sirens are wasting your talents by just keeping you on recon." Warden retracted his helmet before A smiled.

"Well, even if I won, I'd teach you about those powers... Your pretty fun for a warrior ship and I'm eager to see what your powers are. I did unlock your Siren blood, didn't I?" She asked while Warden chuckled and then wheezed.

"Yeah… And I'd be your friend even if I won. Your pretty sweet and kind and that was fun. I didn't even know a good plan to get through to you after your kick. Your pretty tough for a spy… And I didn't say that just because I wanted to win. I heard G and T were supposed to be super strong ships which is one reason they created me. I didn't even believe I could indeed end up forcing them to retreat with my power." A blinked while Warden continued to speak.

"Anyway. I'd like to fight down the road again. We aren't going to stand a chance in the next battle if none of us train to keep our talents sharp. You can't let your guard down just because you get lucky in a few battles." A flipped off of Warden and into the water.

Warden watched this battle and went to speak with the duo.

She didn't know why she felt such anger at the duo's bond, but she planned on finding out why.

Warden chuckled at A with amusement as she smiled sweetly. The duo floated off the watery battlefield.

Author notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that A and Warden/Charger is the main paring with Arbiter and Purifier will later join the group. Next chapter will be on next Saturday and show A and Warden going on another scouting mission and Arbiter later confronting him. until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Takao's story is coming on next Friday and Washington or Graf after that. **


	9. Spy mission

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Depth Date. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Azur Lane, Shanghai Manjuu, Ximen Yongshi and a few others do.**

Warden wasn't used to seeing so many vessels. He was unsure if even his power, which had bested one of the strongest warriors within the enemy faction. He did have help of course, he looked at A who was sitting within a net of her tendrils acting like a chair.

He still wondered about something. Arbiter hadn't managed to unlock the blood of a Siren within him, A did.

He questioned if that meant anything, but turned back to his surveillance on the enemy. He didn't see G or T who were the commanders of the drones and the few Sirens who had been supposedly mass produced into the faction.

"All this recording and yet no sign of our main target? This becomes tedious the more I see no sign of this war being ended by anything short of bloodshed." Warden stated to himself more then he did to A.

"Yes, well, I don't believe we will be seeing G and T much continuing their assault much in this area. They would be destroyed and not even both of them can take on the entire world and live to tell the story." A leaned forward till she was towering over Warden who hummed with amusement.

"Yes, well, I don't see them being very thankful I helped their assault fail so much. I honestly can't believe I managed to ward them off. I'm either stronger than I look, she couldn't defeat both of us… or she underestimated us and was forced to back off because she ran out of time for her plans to come to fruition." Warden concluded.

His reasoning wasn't far off, it didn't seem like he had been able to see all T could bring to the battle. She needed just one slash to turn the battle field into a shredder.

He wondered if such power was available to him or if it was unique to her and only her. he waved away such questions, he had plenty of power and he didn't seek the power T possessed.

"You like to think a lot of the time, don't you?" A floated down till she was pretty much resting inside the waters around their feet.

"I believe taking the time to think costs nothing and can be a good move if it's worth it." Warden pointed out as he crossed his arms.

He had no idea what A was thinking, he didn't believe it was important that he know anyway. he was dealing with the two strongest maidens in the army besides A, Arbiter and a few others.

Warden had no clue how to bring down such a warrior if they could be brought down anyway. They had a fleet, they had years if not centuries of honing their powers, he was just someone who happened to have 2 forms with one containing massive power.

A didn't say anything but simply prepared her canons. This caused Warden to stop her.

He didn't respect the fleet, he actively wished for their destruction as that was his purpose… but A risked the entire fleet of drones finding them.

"I don't even know if I can try and take out a fleet that big. I wouldn't even be able to get a volley off before they fired. why would you ready your guns if you can't stop them either?" He asked A as he used his tendrils to push her back while she chuckled in amusement.

This caused A to smirk at Warden who blinked and then tapped her gently on the head like she was a child.

This caused a giggle from the girl which caused Warden to turn back to the fleet of droids.

"I think we're done here anyway; I can't seem to spot anything more than the drones and that many drones will be a problem. I doubt it's impossible to take them out." Warden saw A latch onto him. he sighed and used his tendrils to try and keep some distance from A.

"You keep hating my hugs, but I don't see you denying them like you know you can do. I think part of you enjoys them and the other part of you is just shy and insecure about themselves." A pointed out.

Warden said nothing. He patted her again and went to try and send the data back to command.

He might not know about the drones or their purpose. I did know they were enemies to be recorded and defeated. This did nothing to try and deal with the fact that he was still out of his league at the moment to try and challenge so many enemies.

He didn't even notice A hanging onto his arm till he sighed with annoyance with confusion and then gently passed her head.

Warden didn't know his bond with her had changed. He didn't know what to say to A.

Author notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out I thought I had much reason behind this as I thought. Next chapter is going to be on Friday or such next week and will show more of A and Warden bonding. Arbiter trying to get Warden on her side. Until then, Lighting Wolf out.**

**Ps: I have a few more anime stories and a massive effect one soon. **


	10. Group Bonding

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Depth Date. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Azur Lane, Shanghai Manjuu, Ximen Yongshi and a few others do.**

Warden grabbed more books from the shelf before looking at A. she sat next to the Hydra and read over the same history he did while both chuckled.

"You read history a lot?" He asked A. she shrugged and turned to the side with amusement.

"Human history is very fascinating, don't you think? They may be different and out of our depth to understand… but they're not stupid creatures. I don't like that many Sirens end up believing humans are tiny and not worth the attention despite wanting to test them." A pointed at several parts of the book.

"Humans create and destroy just as all organisms do. you can't grow if you don't destroy something, A," Warden stated. A nodded with amusement and continued to read the book.

"You never have land forces, do you?" Warden looked at A who shook her head with amusement and looked to the side.

"Sirens have no need to. We could easily sink entire continents under the ocean so there wouldn't be a need to do that." A stated.

Neither had any idea that Arbiter was watching them and plotting.

She had assigned Purifier to make sure A didn't do anything she didn't want with Warden. He had to be on her side.

A made no moves to get Warden on her side. Purifier only assumed the duo were friends, they acted like friends. A had tried to help Warden learn more about himself and thus she had no idea why Arbiter was so against A.

The spy was one of her inner circle, and she was a very good soldier and commander. Purifier liked A and she was happy to meet Warden. He was a fighter and understood the complex nature of fighting at times vs standing back and studying them.

"What are they doing, Purifier?" Arbiter questioned as she hovered over to A's room and looked through the window at her with annoyance.

"Their fine, your majesty. He's reading one of A's history books about the humans." Purifier looked at the duo as Warden allowed A to lean her head on his shoulder while they read.

"Humans… that species is the reason we are in this accursed war." Arbiter hissed while Purifier looked at her leader with concern.

Arbiter hadn't hated humans before; she was very indifferent to them as a species and had at times congratulated their ability to hold out against such odds.

A was her friend and while the duo often bickered or had differing opinions about things? They were still friends; she left to go and talk to the other Sirens.

She needed to know more about why Arbiter was so dead set on acquiring Warden for her plans. They were both equal in power and yet she worried about him being a problem to her plans?

**(With A and Warden)**

Warden rolled his eyes as A sat in his lap to read better. He had found it to be a common gesture to be as close to him as possible and while he found her odd? He didn't hate her company; she was nice to him and caring and willing to help him learn a lot more about who he was.

That was a lot better then how the other Sirens either avoided him, gave him odd looks and at times flat out just seemed to be uneasy about him.

"A. why do you like learning so much about me being… Hydra, as I call myself?" Warden questioned the Siren who shrugged and used her tendrils to flip the page.

One of the only reasons Warden didn't like the girl sitting so close to him? the tendrils on her seat were mixed up with the ones on his throne, which was just weird.

Then again, she had given him the form. He guessed it was based off her in a way… though his form seemed to be modeled off an octopus and hers a cuttlefish.

"You interest me. I haven't seen a male Siren before and the fact that the form was a result of your DNA responding to mine? I feel a bond that I can't explain… you haven't felt it?" A questioned while Warden hummed.

"I have, actually, I feel magnetically drawn to seek your company if we're forced to be apart. I thought it was a result of the genes being partly from your Siren DNA reacting to the Siren blood that fuels me." Warden put in with confusion.

"Only time will tell what that means… anyway, you stopped reading about the enemy general countercharging the enemy to secure victory for his army… if you're not going to read the book? I will." A pointed out with amusement.

Warden shrugged and went back to his book with her. Arbiter looked at the duo and finally threw open the door to A's room.

Author notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Warden is going to duel Warden soon. next chapter will end up being on next Friday and will show Warden being confronted by Arbiter and him bonding again with A for a while. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: SGT frog, Naruto, Science fell in love and other animes might follow this story soon. **


	11. Defender

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Depth Date. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Azur Lane, Shanghai Manjuu, Ximen Yongshi and a few others do.**

Arbiter looked at Warden who stood in front of A while she thrashed at the room menacingly.

"Arbiter, what are you doing?" he questioned with his own tendrils and weaponry held defensively to protect A.

"Why are you spending so much time with her? why does she mean so much to you besides DNA?!" Arbiter floated closer to Warden who raised himself up to her level and glared at with hostile intent.

He had no idea why the leader of the Sirens was being so threateningly and with anger. He hadn't done anything to earn her ire and yet she was mad at him? he questioned it as A poked out from behind his arm.

"She's my friend, Lady Arbiter. Your angry because I'm studying with her? you aren't making any sense at all." Warden questioned before Arbiter turned and left.

"We will take about it later… but stop being so close to her, you just met, your barley friends…" she hissed, A and Warden shared a glance as the Siren leader left the room.

"I don't understand her outburst, Arbiter has never been so angry or showed much emotion before. She's always been composed and caring, then she gets mad like this all of a sudden?" A blinked and looked at Warden who slowly stopped what he was doing before looking gingerly at the Siren spy.

"Why is she mad at you? you have done nothing to earn her ire and her response sounds a lot more… angry for something else that you have no real ability to be held liable for…" Warden stated before crossing his arms and slowly reclining on his tendrils.

A looked at him as he sat down again and looked at her with comforting eyes.

"She will come back and will question why I am still in your company. I will keep you safe which means for the moment? I am staying inside your room, A. you will not be safe if you are left alone as she is clearly upset over something but taking it out on you for no real reason." A watched Warden recline in the water as he submerged himself like the animal he was based upon.

A blinked and slowly decided to sit in the water next to him. he looked at her with a smile under his armor before sighing. Warden had no idea why Arbiter was so mad. She seemed madder at him and A having a bond then she was about a screw up she thought A had made.

He thought about this and came to the conclusion that she was mad at him for something pertaining to bonding with A… she was mad he was bonding with someone other than her?

That made her dangerous as he guessed Arbiter would take her anger out on others and seek to harness his power. He knew she'd go after A again.

"A? I want you to know I'm going to be your friend for a long time… you're the nicest Siren I've met so far and I don't know why Arbiter is suddenly mad at you… but I'm not going to let her do anything… she will cross lines I believe." Warden stated.

**(with Arbiter)**

Arbiter growled and thrashed at the walls of the base. She couldn't believe she let herself expose her ideals so much… but it was true. Warden had his blood unlocked by a spy, someone below her.

Why was its A's blood and not hers that caused such a transformation? She had no idea what the hell was going on. She was getting angered over not being the creator of the Hydra species?

She had a war going on and allies she was neglecting, this shouldn't have been such an issue… but it cut at her, she wanted it to end… but it wouldn't.

Arbiter needed to know why she cared so much for A creating Charger's new form. He had remained in his Hydra form ever since he was around her… she was beginning to think that there was more to this puzzle then she thought.

She needed to go and see Dreamweaver; she had a lot more questions… things she needed to ask and know that only she would have answers to.

It still bit at her with such conviction that she was unsure if this was natural. She hadn't been angry before… bored, unsettled and amused, yes. anger was never an emotion that had control over her. she usually always had several battle plans that couldn't be thwarted and would control events to her liking.

She frowned and floated away. She needed and would have answers… and she would have them sooner rather then later.

"I must, I will, and I can have answers about this. I will know everything if it kills me… but it won't. I won't allow it."

Author notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out I'm going to save Arbiter's romance with Warden down the road. Next chapter is going to be on next Thursday or so next week and will show Warden and A talking along with the start of their romance. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: next story will be sometime next week hopefully**


	12. Talks

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Depth Date. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Azur Lane, Shanghai Manjuu, Ximen Yongshi and a few others do.**

A found Warden on the roof of the base. He turned and blinked at her through his mask.

"You know, I'm starting to actually get used to power like this. I'm still not in full control of it, though." he stated with a sigh.

He turned back to the water and then to her "You know, despite being a creation? I'm still shocked at how things are turning out so far." Warden started to point out before boosting himself up on his tendrils to get a better look at the ocean.

"You sure do like the water, don't you?" A looked at him with amusement.

"Yes, it's very nice, isn't it? you don't like water?" he blinked and turned to the water again.

"I do, it's fun to be in… but I don't want to play in the water all the time, you know?" Observer A asked while she swung her tendrils through the water on the roof.

"A? you like spying and learning new things, right?" A nodded and floated over till she was able to raise herself up right next to him.

"I'm a spy, it's in my duty to be curious. I gather information for the rest of the Sirens. I don't think many people care about the information that I gather all the time." A pointed out while Observer chuckled with amusement.

The two warriors looked at the ocean with amazement as a shark swam through the water and cut through the water.

"I don't like the sharks, however. I've heard from a lot of people that their dangerous creatures… similar to us, don't you model some of the battleship riggings after sharks?" Warden pointed at the fish with one of his tendrils while A nodded.

"We do, it's a scare tactic, if people see something that monstrous cutting through the water towards them? they will lose the urge to fight." Warden hummed and tapped a finger against his chin before turning to look at A.

"I thought Sirens wanted to uplift Humans and prepare them for something lurking in the future, no?" he asked with curiosity before returning to gaze at the waters and spotting a dolphin.

He blinked; it was a fish that he thought people liked… but it surprised him that nobody decided to use a dolphin in warfare as a sign of good will.

"We do, but Humanity isn't anywhere near where they should be. Sirens come from a point in the future where Humans as a species are extinct and dead, and then we would follow them." Warden heard from A.

He frowned at this, considering what he had been told before sighing and rubbing at his temples with anger present in his features.

"You know destroying humanity isn't going to help them learn anything either, yes? your destroying years of culture, art, movies, books… all for the idea that their become like a phoenix and rise through all this death and destruction to become better then what they are currently." Warden watched A click her fingers together.

The siren knew there was worth to his words… but she was a simple spy. Her skills and powers far exceeded anything the other factions could field. A knew her place was still never to question orders and carry out her role in Arbiter's plan.

But it seemed even carrying out her job bothered Arbiter, for reasons she didn't know. A liked Warden…

She blinked, liked his company, yes? A enjoyed the philosophical questions they asked each other, he enjoyed how he would dote on her and help her… how he stood up to Arbiter in an effort to try and keep her safe.

"Warden?" She whispered as he turned his armored head to her.

"Hmm?" He asked before A gently tented her fingers together to turn back and look at the water.

It was indeed as beautiful as Warden found it… a shame in the future it would be siphoned and used to destroy rather than enjoyed.

"Why did you stand up to Arbiter for me? you could have gotten in serious trouble." She stated, the Hydra turned to look at her, confusion in his features, little that she could see.

"Because she was mad at you for no reason. Arbiter is angered you are in my company as often as each day. I don't see that as an issue, we are friends, friends spend time together." Warden ran his fingers through the water and watched strains of the liquid fall through his fingers.

The world was so fragile to him. Warden still enjoyed it, he wondered how the Sirens never stopped to study things around them.

A did, but it seemed to only be them.

Neither noticed Purifier watching them till she giggled and surged forward, knocking the duo into the water.

"I want to train!" She yelled while A growled in annoyance before Warden helped her up.

She couldn't stop her blush which she didn't understand.

Author notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out I think Warden is going to be Charger's new permanent form with Charger being more of a second personality. Next chapter will be in a week or so and will show Purifier and Warden talking. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Tirpitz should be on next Tuesday as 900 words hopefully. **


	13. Battle

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Depth Date. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Azur Lane, Shanghai Manjuu, Ximen Yongshi and a few others do.**

"That really hurt." Purifier slid backwards and looked at Warden who hovered forward.

She fired the lasers on her board, catching Warden off guard, he slid backwards from her assault.

"Your no slouch yourself… Purifier, were you given orders to spy on us by Arbiter?" Warden asked, his tendrils lashed at Purifier. The male siren watched as she slid between them only for a single blast of his arm cannons to send her off her board.

Purifier grunted and sprung up a few seconds later, taking away his desire and need to ask if she was alright.

"Purifier, you know you can stop this at any moment you wish, yes? I am unsure how well you acquaint yourself against me." he lifted himself up into the air on 2 of his tendrils.

Warden had been surprised at his new form ever since it was born from his DNA. He could feel such raw power and control over the battlefield before Purifier sent her drones after him.

She watched as he flipped and twirled through the lasers before the hydra heads attached to his armor knocked the two drones away towards him. they flipped once and landed in front of her.

"You know, it will take a lot more than simple blasts to deal with him." He heard from A as she looked at her nails and glared at the battle.

Before Warden was forced to throw himself backwards to avoid Purifier charging at him, he could see many emotions going across her visage.

The biggest one looked like… jealously? He was caught off guard enough for the tail end of Purifier's board caused him to fly backwards into the water.

Purifier blinked before allowing the Hydra to climb to his feet before pushing himself backward towards the end of the ring.

"I haven't, but Arbiter has been ordering a lot of Sirens to keep an eye on you." Purifier lied, but part of her felt… bad inside.

She didn't understand it, Warden was a friend, but that didn't mean he couldn't be fooled and used, right?

It didn't make sense to her, but it seemed A knew she was lying. A always could read people, she saw through people as well as one would see through glass.

Purifier held up her hand, causing Warden to pause and look at the girl with confusion before she sighed.

"I'll be back, I got to do something soon that's going to be a problem down the road, ok?" She stated before flying off on her board.

Warden uncoiled his tendrils before they wrapped around him again. He blinked and looked at A, the siren went from looking angry to being complacent and happy as she floated across the shallow pool of water towards him.

He hummed and watched her hug him before sighing. A looked up at the Hydra as he patted the girl playfully on the head.

"I like how you're a teenager, yet you act like a small child." He said before his tendrils slowly pried the Siren Spy off him before slowly patting her head.

She snuggled into his chest, causing him to shyly look at her before sighing and returning the gesture.

"You're a doofus at times, you know that?" He asked her before noting the spy didn't seem to care.

He had no idea she liked him, well, more then a friend could like someone, he would have had no idea how to feel if he did know, though the issue went purely beyond that.

Warden couldn't deny he had a connection to A, he would deny feeling very close to the spy. The siren was a spy, she didn't have many bonds to people, so he doubted she had much of a close bond with him.

He would have been wrong. Warden looked at the ocean around the base and blinked.

He liked to see the ocean, it was beginning to remind him more and more of peace.

"I want to stay up here for a while until we have another mission. I'm going to come down in an hour or soon." He stated before A blinked and noticed Warden was looking at the ocean.

It should have irritated her, but it made some sense, he had just been in a fight. he wanted to relax and rest, he raised himself on his tendrils and looked out over the ocean with amusement.

A floated to the side and raised herself up on her tendrils to look upon the ocean as well.

Neither noticed that Arbiter was glaring at them from a balcony, angry for a reason she couldn't comprehend.

Still, it didn't matter, they'd be at combat once more tomorrow… and things would change forever after that.

Nobody could tell that though, as only Dreamweaver could see the future.

And the future held a lot more surprises for the group.

Author notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Warden and A are going to get together soon and their romance will be joined by Purifier and Arbiter. Next chapter will end up being in a week, until then, Lighting Wolf out! **

**Ps: I'm only updating the Tirpitz story at the moment and then the Sakura Empire story from before. **


	14. Caring

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Depth Date. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Azur Lane, Shanghai Manjuu, Ximen Yongshi and a few others do.**

Warden checked his weapons before humming as A sat in his lap again. He stopped caring anymore, A just enjoyed sitting close to her friend, something that didn't bother him.

"Should I point out we have another mission tomorrow? they want us to capture G?" she asked, Warden raised an eyebrow and hummed.

The Hydra blinked before nodding, being more concerned with Arbiter before then.

She clearly had issues with him working with A, but not with the other sirens? That bothered him, he was working with A because he and her were good friends, he did nothing that hindered the group, and A was one of the few people that he got along with well.

It also bothered him that Purifier seemed to be hiding something. She always wanted to fight, he had heard, but Purifier seemed like she was holding back. Warden knew Sirens were super powerful if they went all out, but that still didn't explain the lack of any real trying from her.

Yes, she wanted to test him in combat skill, but it was quite obvious that she wasn't putting in enough effort for a proper fight.

"A? are you scared about what's coming up when we fight them tomorrow?" he asked, more to himself then to her.

He sighed and cracked his neck while she reclined in his lap. He rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around A, she smiled before their tendrils cocooned the others.

"I'm a spy, not usually a soldier, but that doesn't mean I won't fight, so no, I don't really think I am." A stated, Warden hummed and crossed his legs under him so he was more comfortable.

A poked him in the cheek, this made him amused and caused him to pat her head with amusement and chuckled.

"Your always being silly like that, A… tomorrow will hopefully be a crippling blow to the enemy… though I have no idea what will happen then." Warden looked at himself for a second.

He hummed and sighed with frustration. Warden had no real clue what to do when this battle concluded.

They won? The rebels would have only one ruler at the moment, and that would allow them to strike more freely against them as a result.

But if they lost? It could strike a massive blow to the Sirens and other forces, one that they might not be able to recover from. Warden didn't want to be the one that cost them everything in a moment of victory.

"Do you know what will happen when we win?" He asked with confusion in his tone.

He had no real idea what was coming up, he couldn't possibly know that… perhaps Warden had that ability, but he wasn't aware of that yet.

Warden watched A float away from hi, very annoyed at the moment. he chuckled and used his tendrils to push himself to his feet. She looked at her friend who started to float towards the elevator, he hummed and floated towards the ocean.

Warden jumped off the roof of the base and into the ocean blow, vanishing below the waves for a moment and then climbing out of the ocean onto a platform and into the base.

He sighed and cracked his neck before his tendrils connected back to his armor.

"Arbiter, what the hell are you hiding? You wouldn't be taking this out on her if you didn't want me on your side… this isn't going to get you my loyalty…" Warden sighed with frustration.

He cracked his neck and continued to walk forward with confusion evident in his features as he ran his hands along the wall.

Warden had no real idea what Arbiter wanted down the road. He really didn't know what else to do to try and stop her.

If he stood up to her, she'd get mad and clamp down on the others in the group. He had no real evidence to prove she was going after him, that bothered him, but it also meant she had no real reason to try and press her luck with him.

Warden also didn't want to make things worse for A, she was a good warrior and a good friend, anything that occurred to her was a flaw on his part, one that she didn't need to suffer because.

Then again? What did he plan to do for the future, if he failed, she lost any real way to hold sway over A… heh, that rhymed?

It would be important that tomorrow not end with defeat… but he would find out a way to defeat Arbiter.

"Arbiter, you're going down… I'm not going to deal with your garbage." Arbiter heard nothing, but Warden sighed with annoyance again.

Warden cracked his neck and walked away with plans of his own on his own brain with frustration.

Author notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that this story is going to be a little in between updates as this chapter took a lot of thinking and I have no real idea where to go next. next chapter will be in 2 weeks or so and will end up showing Warden fighting the rebels and thinking about how to stop Arbiter. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	15. Trap

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Depth Date. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Azur Lane, Shanghai Manjuu, Ximen Yongshi and a few others do.**

Warden didn't understand the idea of emerging from under the ocean due to never having been underwater… since A had always emerged from the water, he decided to try it as well.

He was able to destroy a group of Pawns easily, wrapping his tendrils around the ships before ripping the ships in half before chucking them into the ocean.

He hummed, he hadn't seen a single siren on the battlefield, he had indeed seen their robotic drones as both sides had been mass producing ships and airborne drones for their war.

He looked at A who kicked a Queen to the side, if she was a regular being, her bare foot would have broken against the hull… still, being 50 or so foot beings… along with being an alien from another dimension didn't make her anywhere close to what one would be considered normal.

"Does it surprise you that we haven't seen a single one of the Siren rebels? We've only encountered their drones." Warden's masked face convoyed neither emotion nor confusion. He still had confusion on what the rebels were after.

A group of Knights advanced on him, pelting him with laser fire that forced him back before he shielded his head with his tendrils and returned fire, sheering through several of the ships.

It was confusing to him how empty this battlefield seemed, around them were the supposed group of invading drones… but not one rebel siren soldier had bothered to grace the battlefield.

It was then he realized he had been looking in the wrong place the entire time, and was then sent skidding backwards.

The airborne drones started to descend upon the battlefield, along with a group of Lurker Sirens, the Pawns and Knights were just a small distraction which indeed drew them into a trap.

He was forced back, he continued to fire into the sky, trying to knock out even a few drones to get some breathing room.

The drones sent him skidding into the water and the Hydra sighed before firing all of his guns into the air.

3 or 4 drones exploded, their remains crashing into the ocean as A dealt with the squadron of Lurkers.

Warden was forced to dive under the water and swam towards the Lurkers as the drones shifted their attacks to A.

Warden wrapped his tendrils around the ankle of one of the Lurkers before sending her skidding to the side and then kicked another Lurker back before another salvo sent him to the sand of a nearby island.

"This is becoming too much to handle, they wanted to lure us into a trap and the recon was just a tactic to lure us out." Warden was forced to dive under the water and stay there, only using his tendrils to lash out at the others.

He sighed, the trap wasn't to kill them, the rebels had more then enough firepower to try and deal with him and A… no, this was something else, a tactic to try and test him and A, perhaps, but not a death strike upon them.

Still, they had lost the advantage in the battle, and continuing to engage would be crazy. He hated the fact that they had been outplayed, but it was clear someone was trying to hunt them.

He lashed out, knocking both the Lurkers to the side and allowing him to drag A under the water as he floated under the water.

The fact that neither had reason to breathe, as both weren't human, and the fact that Warden's armor had its own oxygen supply built into it.

"We need to retreat; we can't stay and continue this considering how many drones there are up there. We've been outmatched for now." He stated, he guaranteed that the Siren rebels would send reinforcements at them.

The whirl of more engines supported this idea.

He sighed, he wanted to clear out the rebel forces, but allowing them a foothold outside their base seemed to be the best option at the moment rather then fight it out… he retreated as lightspeed like lasers, something that could and would carve through any regular human… rained down on them.

A wanted to fight as well, but she was a spy, against a few enemies, she was easily superior. The swarm they faced was far beyond a few, and they had more reinforcements planned to come from what she saw.

Yes, retreat was the best option, she dove deeper down as the duo continued to retreat from the battlefield. Not by their own choice, but they would come back.

The drones and Lurkers stopped firing, their mission complete: make sure the duo retreated and lure them into a trap, Warden was wounded and A would spend time nursing him back to health. It eliminated both enemies for them and made it much easier to do anything else.

Author notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point the first 20 chapters will be 900 words. Next chapter is going to end up seeing Arbiter creating her own plans and A caring for Warden along with his thoughts on the battle. Until next Friday, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: I am going to make Love Tyrant and a few other stories soon. **


	16. Problems

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Depth Date. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Azur Lane, Shanghai Manjuu, Ximen Yongshi and a few others do.**

Arbiter knew how the battle had gone; she had kept reinforcements at bay to make sure she could get every second of battle footage possible.

"Are you sure it's very wise to deal with such absolutes like this?" Dreamweaver asked as Arbiter blinked and looked over rows of data collected from the rest of her drones that had been in the area.

"I'm dealing in them because it doesn't make sense, with Purifier and A? Warden is always around them, but with me? he doesn't show any real emotion… why? What makes it so he pays attention to them like this?" Arbiter asked as Dreamweaver sighed and continued to aid her life long friend in analyzing things like this.

She knew the truth about both subjects. Arbiter liked Warden, but refused to admit it as more than an issue of them being similar in power and such.

The reason why Warden refused to leave A's side and cared for her so deeply? It was very simple, he cared for her and treated her as a friend due to their shared camaraderie. Arbiter only made her plan of trying to sway Warden into joining her nearly impossible because she insisting on pestering and putting a knife between their bond.

You couldn't make an ally if you went after the only person he cared about at the moment.

**(With Warden)**

A's tendrils tended to patches in Warden's armor as he hummed and looked at her.

"Are you hurt badly?" she asked, Warden shook his head, more concerned with her then himself.

The enemy had known where they were and yet… they escaped, it was hard questioning how they were so well informed and prepared for the pair of Sirens.

A continued to fix up holes in his armor and hugged him, he blinked before slowly returning the gesture.

A laid her head on his, he blinked under his mask and turned to look at her in confusion. She was always doing this; he found the girl nothing but amusing.

They were partners unlike anything else, her bubbly attitude and desire to study things contrasted with his desire to crush the enemy and be done with it.

Still? He couldn't complain… what he could complain about was the lack of support for the mission they had. they were supposed to have reinforcements when it came to the battle, but someone had recalled them.

Was someone working with the enemy? It seemed unlikely, but it was still an option on the table… they couldn't have been reported so quickly by a patrol, someone had planed for them and had analyzed their combat patterns.

He wondered just what someone was doing selling them out to the enemy. The rebels were a threat to everyone and everything, he had seen just how blood hungry G was, if someone like her was allowed to escape justice again?

The results would end entire nations, it bothered him so much on how one warrior could lay waste to entire landmasses and yet was so calm and methiodal... it was like they fought a sociopath, a being designed only for war and blood.

There was also the fact that he would be out of battle for a bit, the wounds he sustained were minor, but they were enough to force him to take a backseat when it came to combat at the moment.

It annoyed him to no end that some group had managed to slip by them and nobody would help him.

Warden also questioned about them going after A, it was clear someone decided they were a juicy target and had to be destroyed.

If people really were that ruthless? He would have to be colder, faster, and stronger, so they could never harm anyone again.

"Warden? You've been out of it for a bit, you know?" she asked as she finished her work and slowly floated back, Warden hummed and nodded to her, making sure that she knew he'd be fine.

Fretting over him wasn't needed, he didn't at all need support from people and the fact that she worried about him so much…. was honestly sweet to him, sweet enough to make him pat her on the head softly as she blushed at her friend and comrade, knowing very well things were slowly getting out of hand to begin with.

Still? It was a lot more interesting to have his feelings on the matter be driven around in a circle like this.

Warden slowly turned and floated away, a small smile on his person.

A had saved him from being a weapon… he would save her from the rebels and anyone who wanted to hurt her.

That was his gift to her as a person, to be a soldier and defend her.

Still, his own thoughts betrayed him, as he was curious about where the rebels came from.

Author notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Warden is going to get together with A next chapter. next chapter is also going to be in 2 weeks and will show Warden going to find out more about where the reinforcements were during the battle. Until 2 weeks or so, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Next story should be in a week. **


	17. Anger

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Depth Date. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Azur Lane, Shanghai Manjuu, Ximen Yongshi and a few others do.**

Purifier turned as Warden looked at her, expecting answers to his question. He crossed his arms.

"Purifier, you were in charge of the reinforcements that were meant to support me and A, correct?" Warden felt his tendrils coil and wrap around him.

He looked like a giant snake, lashing out at the walls around him in nothing short of pure anger.

He expected Arbiter to pull something, but throwing her own troops into the blender because of her stupid obsession with him.

"Yes, I was told to return to base… I found it odd, but orders dictated I had to report to Arbiter." She looked at the angry Hydra as he turned and punched the wall.

So, she was behind this, he wasn't surprised at all. he was still enraged that she had the guts to try and pull something that would put her best spy and one of her most loyal soldiers.

"You didn't at all question the reason she was busy recalling orders?" Warden questioned, tapping his fingers on his shoulders.

Purifier looked at the very enraged warrior, knowing that A was hurt because of the mission. It didn't help that he had very good reason to be mad. A was one of his friends like her, and he made it clear that any pain she endured would be doubled and returned upon anyone who dared to try and kill her.

She smiled and floated up to the Hydra who was only slightly floating because of his thrusters. He couldn't take off into the sky, raining death upon his enemies… Warden was still easily capable of fighting off enemies easily as strong as him given the chance.

"Your mad at Arbiter for recalling the reinforcements?" Warden glared at her and nodded.

"I plan to speak to her once this is over. You can bet on that." Warden growled out, his tendrils smashing into the wall, causing holes to appear.

"You are aware that A is badly injured because of the operation being forced to end in failure?" Warden didn't need an answer.

He didn't hate Purifier because she obeyed Arbiter. They needed structure if they were going to win any type of actual war and lock down the city… it was Arbiter's obsession with him causing her to make decisions that flat out endangered lives that annoyed him to no end.

He needed to find a way to try and take Arbiter down, but he needed allies to oppose her. Warden didn't mean to divide the Sirens more already… but if Arbiter wasn't stopped? They'd have far worse problems then just a group of rebels.

"You know we still have to fight again, right? you promised me a rematch." Purifier seemed to roll her eyes at what Arbiter thought.

He didn't know if he found the girl more annoying then anything, but it did help him when it came to finding clarity.

A was many things, but she was a warrior second as opposed to being a spy. It made sense; however, a good spy didn't enjoy being on the frontlines when they had their cover blown.

"I am fully aware, and I will endeavor to make sure that I keep my promise after things are dealt with and I can try and make sure I keep my promise." Warden turned and started to fly away.

Warden knew for a fact that things would get a lot worse before they got better, without the front lines secure like he wished they were? They would be dealing with many more Rebel attacks before they actually gained any actual ground in the conflict.

He planned on making sure Arbiter knew once and for all he wouldn't tolerate her foolish attempts to study him during a war they were trying their hardest to try and survive.

"Tell A I'm sorry I wasn't able to come in time… and that I'll be waiting." Warden turned to Purifier and nodded with nothing sure of grim understanding.

He also needed to try and get a grasp on what his next move would be. He couldn't just go and try to confront someone like Arbiter, it would end in people think he was making a power play or working for the rebels.

No, he needed something that would get to her, but would still allow him the upper hand enough that he could try and wrestle some semblance of control away from the Siren queen.

That was when he remembered that Arbiter had several terminals around the base. He was sure there was bound to be full of information he could use to try and take Arbiter apart without making it too obvious.

"Time to surf the web and end this silly feud of ours." He muttered and floated away, a pure goal in mind as he wanted to ensure things went smoothly.

The longer he lingered on the subject? The more ground she gained.

Author notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that the story is going to be updated a little slower due to all the stories I currently have. Next chapter will take place in 2-4 weeks and will show Warden confronting Arbiter for good. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: I'm sorry, the update got delayed. **


	18. Emperor and Empress

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Depth Date. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Azur Lane, Shanghai Manjuu, Ximen Yongshi and a few others do.**

Arbiter turned to see the doors open as her equal entered.

"This is over, Arbiter… you're going too far." Warden hissed as the Siren ruler smirked with amusement and turned to the side.

"Oh, and what is it I'm going too far on?" Arbiter knew, Warden smashed a tendril in front of her, making her realize that he knew.

"You kept reinforcements from the battle so they'd kill A, what the hell is your problem?! I am not your pet!" Warden stated, Arbiter surged forward.

"You dare accuse me?! the only reason you are a Siren…" Warden cut him off, pointing a finger at him with anger narrowing in his eyes.

"Is because of A! It is ALWAYS going to be A! YOU CANNOT HANDLE THE SHEER FACT THAT THE SIREN WHO ACTIVATED MY DNA AND TURNED ME INTO THIS ISN'T YOU!" Warden bellowed, smashing the wall and denting the metal which rippled before slowly repeating itself.

"AND YOU FUSS OVER HER LIKE A DAMNED PUPPY! YOU ARE STRONGER THAN HER, YET YOU LOWER YOURSELF WITH SUCH A COMMONER!" Arbiter got up in Warden's face before he chuckled and turned to the side with nothing short of amusement.

Arbiter growled, hating that Warden wasn't doing anything but taunting her, why did he care so much about A after only a few days.

"You would let this rebellion destroy everything just to get what you want… the rebels drove us from a part of the ocean that gives them access to one of the main outposts in the area and all you care about is how I feel about A. you are so selfishly cocky if you think that even if I'm Siren royalty or something that I give a DAMN about who I am paired with." Warden turned to the monitors and pressed the button.

"You know how terrible this war is, and yet you're driving your fleet into the ground… your unfit to be queen of the sirens if you care more about how I'm not your toy and not how the Sirens need leadership." Warden turned to Arbiter.

He could see the anger and disgust at the fact that he wasn't close to her instead. She easily manipulated others to get what she desired, and now that she knew her plans to try and force A away from Warden had failed? She threw a temper tantrum someone who was HER equal and her alone didn't cherish her the same way he did with A.

"You dare act like you have any room to judge!? You used to be a piece of scrap for the other group before A fished you out of the ocean… and now you act like your entitled to her care, why her and nobody else!?" Warden heard Arbiter hiss, it made her sound like a jaded lover, not the Queen of the Sirens.

"Are you so stupid that you think I care about who I share company with? You want an answer!? Fine! she doesn't treat me as a monster or a super soldier, you do. A spends time with me, you have plotted how to wrap me around your finger because you feel entitled to someone who will dance to your ever-single word. I will not. You have put the war in jeopardy purely because I will not bow to your whims and consider you my lover." Warden cracked his knuckles and turned on his heel before pressing the button.

"I'm not going to take order from someone who feels entitled to my loyalty and soul. You can scream and cry all you wish that I chose to be around A… at the very least she doesn't treat me as an object. You dare to try and hurt her again or use any of your power to ruin her life and I WILL know. I will come down here, and I will show you how stupid it is to believe you can control me just because you're the queen of the Sirens." Arbiter seethed and went to fire at Warden.

He blocked the shot, sending it crashing into the ceiling with all the force of a nuclear bomb. Arbiter watched Warden depart with amusement and he smirked.

Arbiter screamed and growled while her prize departed. He chose A and there was nothing simply she could do about it. he wouldn't bend to her will and she knew it. Arbiter had no control over his actions then.

He wasn't going to obey her anyway, if she had tried to be nicer and not force him to begin with? He had defeated her when it came to forcing her to admit she had no control over him.

Least it made sure that he could handle things like leadership and hummed with confusion at the moment.

Then again? Nobody expected a Hydra to begin with.

Author notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that the chapter updates are going to be soon. next chapter is going to be in 3 weeks or so and will end up showing A and Warden caring about each other and show most of their relationship changing. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Belfast might be soon or pushed to next week. **


	19. Peace

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Depth Date. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Azur Lane, Shanghai Manjuu, Ximen Yongshi and a few others do.**

The second Warden entered the room he shared with A; she threw herself at the Hydra. He blinked and almost collapsed before his tendrils lashed out to support his weight.

"I THOUGHT SHE KILLED YOU!" Warden didn't know how to respond to A at times. She was just too confusion when it came down to things, and that made it a lot harder to focus on the important parts of life.

He did honestly question how long the Siren had spent waiting for him to come back. he was surprised how quickly A could go from serious spy to dorky girl though.

Then again? Spies were supposed to be good at facades, which made a lot more sense considering A was based off a shellfish while he was based off an octopus.

"Why would Arbiter kill me?" Warden questioned, unsure as to what the logic behind killing someone she clearly wanted.

It was now she knew though he wouldn't just bend to her will. She went from being interesting and curious to sadistic and acting like she deserved his power. A didn't show any interest in him as a warrior, more as a person. It made him question just how to counter her.

He had Purifier on his side, it was easy to convince someone who lived to fight to enjoy a good battle… it was how he could defy Arbiter without her bringing the entire group down upon him and A.

"Because she's mad at you? she tore through the base ranting and raving about something related to you… I didn't get the gist of all of it, but I understood enough." A stated, Warden raised an eyebrow at this.

Arbiter caused a rampage through the base? He had taken a different path, so it was clear he could have missed her, but if she tore a swath of devastation through the base and beyond? Well, it was now entirely clear A was correct as he could hear faint shouts of anger.

"Ah… never mind, me and her just had… disagreements about how I'm being deployed and all that." A shifted her weight on her seat, glaring at her friend and crush.

Warden turned to the side, unsure how to hide his thoughts from A. she never once allowed him to hide anything, did she? She always knew and always could know, a spy like her was a very rare thing when it came down to it.

"Yes, 'disagreements'... like me disagreeing with how stupid you can be to challenge Arbiter and expect this to go well for you? she's the empress of the Sirens. She didn't get that position just because she was given it. she's sneaky, she's cunning, Arbiter crushes people and turns them into grunts lapping at her feet." A crossed her arms, Warden hummed and shrugged.

He had the power to challenge her, just not the charisma to lead. That was something he could acquire down the road if it came down to it, but that was beside the point.

He had to get back to hunting down the rebels and taking them apart. They had taken a Siren/Alliance base which was located upon a supply route for new drones and food.

If they kept it? they would strangle the alliance and Siren lines as they had to learn about another path, by which the rebels may be bold enough to simply launch another assault.

And of course, Arbiter had allowed this to happen just to get A hurt so she could try and cozy up to Warden. She knew he was beginning to tire of these annoying attempts to curry favor with him simply because he was strong enough to oppose her.

What was it with people being attracted to power so much? it wasn't like he was one of the strongest beings in the galaxy. He was still with his limits on what he could do and what he could handle in a fight.

"Do you always have to stare into space?" she questioned, poking his head with her tendrils and causing the male Siren to roll his eyes in amusement.

"Only if it gets you slightly annoyed like that, then yes. I do… because it's adorable to see you that flustered." He got her to puff out her cheeks before he like always, playfully patted her head, causing no shortage of amusement at her antics.

If there was one thing he liked about A? it was how over the top and petty for a spy she could be. The woman just didn't like to lose when it came down to it.

He actually wondered if she was willing to oppose Arbiter if it meant not losing him… now THAT was a terrifying thought when it came down to it.

"Your spacing out again, aren't you?" This caused an amused sigh to come from Warden.

Author notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that these chapters might be a little infrequent. Next chapter is going to be in 2-4 weeks and will end up showing Warden's plans to try and take over the base and A talking to Purifier about Warden. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!  
**

**Ps: I might make another Azur Lane story next week and more anime stories then. **


End file.
